


Patton Said No

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Fluff, Intrulogical, Kissing, M/M, intrulogical fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is one rule. Dark Sides can't date Light Sides. Light Sides can't date Dark Sides. So why is Remus so keen on breaking that rule?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194





	Patton Said No

Patton was a very lighthearted person. Always had been, and Logan was sure he always would be. The moral side tried not to put too much pressure on the others, and usually allowed them to do whatever they pleased. But there was one thing that had been hardwired into everyone’s head. A single rule, set in place by Patton himself. A simple rule. Easy to follow. Especially for someone like Logan.

Light Sides can not date Dark Sides.

Logan obeyed the rule for years. Not that it was hard. Logan rarely felt any emotion other than frustration, let alone one as complicated as  _ affection _ . But as he and the others grew older, the rule started to feel less and less significant. 

For example, Roman and Virgil were currently in a relationship. It had been strange at first, accepting the fact that the two sides that seemed to detest each other the most ended up figuratively “falling” in love. But the others had soon become accustomed to finding the two of them curled up on the couch together or making out in the kitchen. Besides, their relationship basically didn’t count. Virgil was considered a Light Side now. There was no need for the rule.

Logan had actually inquired Patton about why he allowed the two of them to be together. The response he got was simply: “Just look at them, Lo. I can’t break that up. They clearly love each other, and I couldn’t stop them even if I wanted to.”

Virgil and Roman’s relationship made sense. It made sense that the two had grown a fondness for each other. It made sense that they weren’t breaking the rule by being together. They made sense.

Logan’s situation did not make sense.

It made no sense when Remus sent him winks every morning. It made no sense when he would “accidentally” make small physical contact with Logan. No sense in all of the seductive remarks sent his way. No sense in the heat that rushed to his face everytime Remus smiled. That idiotic, chaotic, devil smile.

But the one thing that made the least amount of sense?

Why in the world Logan was walking through the Dark Sides’ hallway towards Remus’ room at three in the morning.

“Well good morning, hot stuff.” Remus practically sang after opening the door only seconds after Logan had knocked. Logan frowned at the comment, still trying to remember why he had come here. Remus was not someone he enjoyed talking to. His ideas were rather unintelligent and illogical, and his mind traveled all over the place. It was as if Remus’ figurative “train of thought” was trying to travel on twelve different tracks at once, narrowly avoiding multiple other trains passing by, whilst most of the cargo fell out of the cars and the conductors were screaming.

“Salutations, Remus.” Logan greeted, “May I step inside?”

Remus’ tongue ran across his top teeth like a hungry animal watching its prey. “Be my guest.” He gestured into the room, but seemed to have no intention of moving from his spot obscuring most of the doorway.

Logan nodded his thanks before ungracefully trying to maneuver his way around Remus. If it were any other side, he would have politely asked them if they could move out of the way, but for some reason he feared that if he did that it could hurt Remus’ feelings or worse, play right along with his game.

The second that Logan was completely inside Remus’ bedroom, Remus kicked the door shut and sent another devilish grin Logan’s way. “What didja need, Lo Lo?” He asked, his voice begging Logan to say the opposite of his needs. Begging Logan to tell Remus his desires and wants and ask him for something he shouldn’t provide. 

Remus stepped closer. Logan took a step back.

“Not sure.” Logan said, his voice wavering slightly, “I simply could not sleep and assumed you might also be awake at this hour.”

“Logan can’t sleep? Logan with his perfect sleep schedule and knowledge of how to properly get rest? How could that possibly be?” Remus teased, stepping ever closer. Logan continued backwards until his back struck the opposite wall.

“Just thoughts running through my head.” Logan stammered, hating his voice for shaking, “It’s not exactly something I can control.”

“Oh, trust me,” Remus murmured, placing a hand on the wall next to Logan’s head, “I know.”

Logan could feel Remus’ hot breaths against his cheek. His brown eyes glinted with a desire Logan couldn’t understand. He was trapped and Remus knew it. There was nowhere to run to. Nowhere to hide from the face that was beautiful in all the wrong ways. The mouth that neared his own. The heat that crawled up his neck as he found himself leaning closer.

Remus took that as an invitation and captured Logan’s lips in a kiss. His body pressed against Logan’s and he put up no resistance, kissing Remus back harder. A voice in the back of his mind warned him that this was wrong but he barely heard it over the roaring of the voice telling him it was  _ so _ right. Kissing Remus satisfied a need he didn’t even know he had. The longer the kiss lasted the longer he wanted it to be. The less he wanted to let go. He wanted to stay right here in this moment, as long as he possibly could. 

But Logan was logic. And logic was obeying the rules.

“No.” He said suddenly, breaking the kiss and turning away. Remus was still pressed up against him and his back was still being forced into the wall behind him. His heart was beating rapidly and his chest heaved with deep breath after deep breath.

Remus didn’t seem to hear the word though as he began placing kisses all along Logan’s neck, causing his breath to hitch. He wanted it. He wanted it  _ so much _ . He wanted to stay there. He wanted to let Remus’ hands roam and let him kiss him and kiss him and hold him forever.

“Remus I said, no!” Logan found himself saying instead, forcefully shoving the other away from him. His heart cried out to him, already missing the contact and yearning to have Remus pressed against him again, but Logan ignored the feeling.

“We can’t… do this.” Logan said slowly, shutting his eyes so he couldn’t see the chaotic side in front of him. Couldn’t feel the constant desire to pull him back and kiss him again.

“And why not?” Remus asked, his voice closer than it should have been. A hand cupped Logan’s cheek, causing him to turn back towards the other. He kept his eyes shut. This was not happening.

“Because it’s the rule.” Logan spat the words as if he didn’t want to say them. As if saying them would hurt him. “Dark Sides and Light Sides can’t have… they can’t be like this.”

“Says who?”

“Says Patton!” Logan forced his eyes open and immediately regretted it. Remus’ face was very close to his own. It would be so easy to just lean forward and kiss him again. To feel that way again.

“Why do you care what Patton says?” Remus asked, his eyes staring right past Logan into his heart. Seeing all of the things that Logan denied wanting. Denied feeling.

“Enough, Remus.” Logan decided, shoving away the hand cradling his face and marching towards the door, “This is simply preposterous. You know we can’t-”

An arm wrapped itself around his waist, forcing him to stop. His breath hitched again as he was pulled into Remus’ chest. A hand began running through Logan’s hair and a noise escaped his lips that he didn’t know he was capable of making. 

“We can’t what, Specs?” Remus murmured into his ear, “Patton says that he can’t separate love, right?” The arm around Logan’s waist spun him around, pressing him into Remus’ body, the hand messing up his hair moving down to cup his cheek. 

“So we’re not breaking the rules, Logan. Because this is definitely love.” The words had barely left his lips before he surged forward to kiss Logan again. This time there was no hesitation before he kissed him back. Their mouths moving together in unison, Remus’ hands beginning to roam, loosening Logan’s necktie and pushing through his hair. 

It was wrong.

It didn’t make any sense.

It broke the rules.

Yet Logan wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night because I was trying to imagine kissing scenes to help calm my thoughts and then it turned into this whole idea and I had to write it.


End file.
